


Birthday babies

by DumbNico



Series: Hankcon baby making [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Android Hank Anderson, Belly Rubs, Birthday, Birthday Presents, C-Sec, Childbirth, Connor Deserves Happiness, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Character, Trans Connor, Twins, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: A Reverse AU story. Connor turns 31 and has twin girls on his birthday.





	Birthday babies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Con-Con! 🎉

It's January. Just two days after the New Year's eve party, it happened for Connor and HK800 to get married. The wedding wasn't big. Only friends and family were invited, since Connor feels uncomfortable with strangers interacting with him. HK has made sure that Connor felt happy and comfortable at their wedding.  
Unfortunately for the guests, the couple left the reception early, as Connor was becoming 'needy'.  
There were multiple hotels as options, but they went to Connor's small apartment. A familiar place for the newlywed couple.  
"What do you want, babe?" Hank asks playfuly, even though he knew what Connor wants.  
Connor had two wishes in his head. He wanted Hank and all of his big glory. But he was also wishing for a family.  
"A baby!" Connor answers quickly.  
"A what?" Hank asks.  
"Baby. I want a baby...I want you to just put a baby in me!" Connor exclaimed.  
Hank was a bit shocked. He didn't thought that the grumpy Connor might want a baby one day.  
"You want a family? I...I can give you that!" HK spoke. "But we just got married. What would your mother or Niles say if they found out we tried to conceive, right after leaving the reception?"  
"I'm 30, for God's sake..." Connor moaned. "I should be having kids by now. If my family thinks that they decide when we should have kids, then they can gladly kiss my ass."  
Hank couldn't help, but chuckle a little.  
"But if you don't want kids, then-"  
"Of course I want kids, Connor!" HK interrupts Connor.  
They both smile at each other, before Connor drags Hank towards the bedroom.  
'Let's put this bun in the oven!" Connor orders.

A week passed since the weeding. And since the two married couple made love at Connor's apartment.  
Mornings would be spent with Connor throwing up and having to stay home from work, since Hank was being overprotective. It didn't take long for Connor to act suspicious about his symptoms, so he waited for Hank to get home, so he can scan Connor.  
Hank arrives late at night much to Connor's impatience.  
"Why did it took you so long to get your plastic ass home?" An angry Connor asked.  
'I'm sorry, honey...Taffic happened." Hank apologised.  
Connor sat in front of Hank and lifted his shirt, revealing his belly, that had moles spread everywhere on it.  
"Hun? What are you-"  
Scan me! Scan my belly!" Connor interrupted Hank.  
"Why?" Hank asked.  
"I've been nauseous and I've been eating a lot lately. I might have a baby. So scan me!" Connor ordered.  
Hank ran a diagnostic on Connor, before detecting two heartbeats inside the uterus.  
Hank felt as if he was about to pass out. There wasn't just a baby. There were two. Two babies.  
"Honey..." Hank murmured.  
"What? What is it? Am I pregnant?" Connor asked confused.  
"There isn't just one baby...There are twins growing in you..."  
"Twins...We're expecting twins?!" Connor asked shocked and amazed.  
Hank nods. He felt both happy and shocked. He didn't know if the news were good or bad.  
But before Hank knew it, a big smile appeared on Connor's face.  
"WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" Connor shouts in happiness, before hugging Hank tight.  
Hank kept Connor tight in his arms, as Connor snuggled into his chest.  
Connor was placing his hand gently on his belly. The babies were small, but it didn't stop Connor from showing compassion and love for his unborn babies.

Six months later, the couple finally moved out of the small apartment. The house was big, as Connor believed that there must be enough space for the twins to consume their energy when they're older. They stared with the living room, then the bathroom. Their bedroom, kitchen and the guest's room were still in progress. But they decided to finish those last, as they decided to start making the nursery. The nursery was also large. Two yellow cribs, even though the twins were girls. Or as Connor calls them from time to time, 'our little princesses'. And Hank believes that the twins are their little princesses indeed. The nursery was painted with 'a sunrise' type of yellow. All sorts of stuffed animals were placed everywhere and the clothes were all sorts of colours, but they avoided bright pink, since Connor hates too much pink and he doen't want to make the impression that he is 'that type of parent'  
Things are finished in the end, and the two got to spend a whole day in bed, trying to make the babies move or at least kick.  
"C'mon, ladies! Show me those moves..." Connor chuckles at his large belly.  
The belly moves and twitches at Connor's voice, causing him and Hank to chuckle.  
"Good girls." Hank chuckles, as the belly kept moving.  
"They are going to kick ass. Just like you, Connor..." Hank murmured.  
"Don't swear. I don't want them go have a potty mouth." Connor chuckles. Hank kisses Connor's forehead, before murmuring "Good night." to his husband and babies, and going into statis.  
Connor stood up a bit late at night, since the twins didn't wanted to sleep.

As three more months pass, and it's already the 14th of August. Connor feels as he's approaching labour soon.  
"Ugh..." Connor groans. "God please, if I'm having these babies soon, can at least have them on my birthday...?"  
"Are you sure you want them on your birthday?" Hank asks jokingly.  
"Ugh! Yes!" Connor roars. "My birthdays are shitty...Maybe having my babies then will make them better..."  
Hank settlest next to Connor and offers him some belly rubs.  
"Hank...I need to pee..." Connor moans.  
Hank lets Connor waddle all the way to the bathroom, but as soon as he gets there, Connor lets out a horrifying scream.  
Hank rushes quickly, only to come across Connor sitting in a puddle of clear liquid.

"It's time...It's the fucking time!" Connor groans while crying.

They arrive at the hospital quickly, but it took hours for the doctors and nurses to arrive to Connor's room.  
Conplications were detected, as one of the babies was in a breech position, so a c-section was needed.  
Hours pass in the operating room. Hank held Connor's hand tightly to get rid of any stress.  
Connor felt a bit of pressure, but just as the clock hits 12:00 am, it's 15th of August. The first twin is born then and placed into Hank's arms. He held it near Connor, who's eyes were filling with tears and he was filling the baby's face with kisses. An hour later, the other twin is born and given to a nurse. Both of the babies got kisses from their daddy and their papa.  
Connor's belly is sewed back and gauze is wrapped around it.  
The next hours, a nurse would come in and check on Connor and the twins, who are being breastfed and cuddled.  
"Look at them, Hank..." Connor murmured. "So beautiful...Such beautiful princesses..."  
Hank takes one of them and starts to cuddle and kiss the baby, who showed a tiny smile.  
"Hi there, little girl...Happy Birthday..." Hank murmured in tears. "And Happy Birthday to you too, Connor..."  
Connor can't help, but smile and wipe the tears from his eyes. This birthday was better than the other ones that Connor had. Or at least that's what Connor and Hank believed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as another gift for Connor's birthday, even though is might be posted the next day. I might post this at 2 am on the 16th of august, but it might appear to be posted on the 15th, because of the different timezones. But eh. This whole month is the Connor month, so I'm not too late and nobody cares when this story is posted 😅


End file.
